The demigods Vs the Elementals
by Fierrochase1103
Summary: All of Rick Riordan's characters in one big crossover! NOT INCLUDING THE TRIALS OF APOLLO. When a mysterious portal sucks up the demigods from their homes, and delivers them to a mysterious place, they have to join together to defeat the challenges sent by their captors, the Elementals. If they don't, then the world will never be the same.
1. Blue lemonade and Purple smoke

**Hey ppl! This is my very first fanfic so please tell me what you think, any feedback is welcome! Also if you have more fanfic ideas, let me know! I'm always open to new ideas! I hope you enjoy the story! Thnx thnx thnx!**

Chapter One: Blue lemonade and Mysterious Prophecies

Percy

CAMP HALF BLOOD, Percy was sitting on the porch of the Big House with Annabeth, Rachel, and Nico. Percy was enjoying some blue lemonade, when Nico's curiosity got the best of him. "How do you drink that man? Is it even lemonade, or is it, like, BLUEBERRY-ADE? Do you even know how they MAKE it?" Annabeth whispered to him, "I've found it better to just not ask." But Percy replied calmly, "First of all, I drink it by pouring it in my mouth. Second of all, it's BLUE COLORED LEMONADE NICO, get it right. And third of all, no, I have not a single clue as to how they make it. There, happy now?" Nico replies by sticking out his tongue at him. The always perceptive Annabeth, had noticed Rachel's uncharacteristic silence. "Hey Rachel, are you OK?" She asked the silent girl, Rachel responded by spewing purple smoke and saying with a deep, yet feminine voice, much unlike her normal, happy voice,

 _"8 half-bloods unwilling, unknowing, ahead of time we have chosen. To beat our challenge, each worse than the last, logic and limits they must surpass. All together they must band, for the fate of the universe lies in their hands."_

And at that, Rachel collapsed on her chair and started snoring. "Ok, what the heck was that?!" Percy yelled. "Well it certainly wasn't a regular prophecy, did you see how she spewed PURPLE smoke instead of green? And the voice sounded different, it sounded younger, but just as powerful." Annabeth guessed. Nico agreed with her, "So, who was it then?" Percy asked, '' How are WE supposed to know?" Annabeth exclaimed. "Well we should probably tell Chiron. He needs to know right away, this could be serious! We need to issue a quest ASAP! Come on peopl—" Nico looked back and realized that they were gone! (Just Annabeth and Percy, Rachel was still snoring in her chair) Nico stood speechless, then ran as fast as he could to find Chiron.


	2. Leo & Festus Have A Freaky Conversation

**Hello ppl! I'm going to try to update every wednesday. but if I dont, you are allowed to chew me out. This is the second chapter in my VERY FIRST FANFIC! So I hope you enjoy it, and let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters and fanfic ideas! Im open to your feedback. Constructive critisism plz. THNX**

Chapter 2: Festus and Leo have a Conversation

Jason and Piper were down in the mess hall of the Argo II, they had just eaten lunch, and were chatting. They were in the middle of an argument about whether or not Zeus was a good father. Which to be honest, was kind of stupid since they were flying through his realm. When the flying ship shuddered, and they heard a scream from the deck. "Hazel!" Jason yelled. "No, too squeaky, also Hazel is helping Frank back down in Camp Jupiter. It's definitely Leo." Piper responded. It was, in fact, Leo. The Latino elf was standing on the deck shaking while brandishing a wrench and a box of mints, while staring at Festus like his head popped off _(Which actually HAD happened, giving Festus a new job as the resident figurehead)_. "Uh, why?" Jason whispered to Piper. "Because Leo" She responded bluntly. Jason just shrugged, and walked over to Leo.

"Hey man, you ok?" He asked.

F–Festus...just...s–s–spoke." He responded shakily. "But dont you and Festus have some kind of machine language only you can understand?" Piper asked. "Y-yeah, but this was d-different. He spoke, like, actual english." Leo responded. "Whoa, freaky. So, what did he say?" Jason asked. Leo told them how Festus' eyes had glowed deep purple and purple smoke started pouring out of his mouth. He then repeated to them, the very same prophecy that Percy, Annabeth, and Nico had heard, before Percy and Annabeth disappeared mysteriously. They weren't sure what to make of it, so they called Coach Hedge. Coach Hedge had been watching wrestling, when he heard them call. He jogged upstairs and arrived to see a very tired and baffled Leo staring at the spot where Piper and Jason had just been standing. Coach Hedge just looked at Leo and said, "I'm just going to go."

 **Okay, thats it for Chapter 2, ill try to update next week, but school starts on monday, so no promises! See ya!**


	3. Alex Got Her Hands On A Speaker(Oh, No)

**I dont really have much to say, except that this chapter will use music, and I will put the names beforehand in case you want to find them. They are most likely on Spotify too.**

Someone Gave Alex A Speaker (Why, I May Never Know)

Magnus woke up in bed feeling extremely tired. He remembered him, along with the rest of floor nineteen, fighting on the hill (Today was TJ's day to pick battle strategy). He remembered dying when someone from floor 36 had shot him repeatedly in the chest with arrows. He also remembered looking down to see a whole quiver of arrows in his chest, then dying. After reminiscing over all those _wonderful_ times, he heard a loud thumping sound. As he listened closer, he realised that it was actually music. _Very very_ loud music, and of course, it was coming from Alex's room.

 ** _Music: Thunder by Imagine Dragons_**

Magnus walked over to Alex's room to ask Alex to stop. He knocked on the door and when nobody answered he let himself in. Alex was in front of her potters wheel and singing and dancing to the music. " _I was dreaming of bigger things, yeah, wanna leave my whole life behind."_ Magnus just stared, "Alex." But she just kept singing, " _Thunder, feel the thunder, boom, boom, boom, lightning and the thunder, thunder, thunder"_ Now, Magnus was starting to get impatient, "Alex". But once again, the stubborn girl just ignored him, _"Who do you think you are, dreaming 'bout being a big star?"._ Now, normally Magnus is a very level headed, chill guy. But this is not normally, he has a splitting headache, and Alex is blastig music off of a huge snake speaker. So Magnus walks over, and shuts it off. "FIERRO! LISTEN TO ME!!" he shouts. "Geez Maggie, you don't have to shout. By the way, you look terrible. " Alex replied calmly. She was wearing her usual bright pink and green sweater vest, with lime green jeans. Magnus on the other hand was fuming, and wearing only a ratty T-shirt, and beige shorts. Magnus just responded by shouting, "I was trying to get your attention! You just didn't hear me over the freaking speaker!"

"Geez Maggie, you need to chill." Alex replied. Magnus was on a roll though, "If you would just pay attention! I wouldn't have to shout!" Now Alex was a bit agitated, so she did what she normally did when Magnus annoyed her, she acted annoying, and threatened him with her garotte, "Listen BEANTOWN, I love you, but you're becoming annoying. Stop shouting, or I will freaking cut off your freaking mouth, and trust me, you don't want that." She said this very matter-of-factly, so Magnus shut up and turned to walk away, but as he did, a bunch of clay glowed purple and stuck together to form a huge face. The face was that of what looked like a sixteen year old girl, except that her eyes were just pools of fire. She delivered the very same prophecy that Festus and Rachel did, and promptly exploded afterwards. Looking at each other, they came to a silent conclusion that they should tell someone, so they went to go get Helgi. But before they could leave, a huge portal opened up, and swallowed them whole. Leaving nothing behind but a bunch of clay.


	4. Side note

**This is just a side note, to say what I need to say. First of all, sorry for taking so long to update, between school and extra curricular stuff, its been hard to find time to update. I promise that I will try to update by next week. Also, my last chapter was not my best. I got some constructive criticism about how they were out of character, so I will try to redo it later, no promises though. I also wanted to say that if you have any ideas on how to improve my story, pm me, and I will be happy to respond.**

 **Thanks!**

 **- _Fierrochase1103_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello people, my deepest apologies for not updating in so long, I've just been dealing with a whole bunch of stuff concerning school and just my personal life. Again, sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. But here is the new chapter!** **I aint got no title, no, i aint got no title.**

Carter, Sadie, and Walt/Anubis were fighting another monster. The serpopard was vicious, snapping and slashing at any opportunity. Carter wished he could just summon the giant bird warrior, but alas, Horus was gone. He threw spell after spell at the beast, trying to kill it. Poor Sadie was running herself dry, but she didn't show it. And Walt, poor Walt, was trying his very best, but he hadn't fully grasped his new abilities now that he merged with Anubis. After what felt like forever, Sadie was finally able to land a hit on the monster. She knocked it off the balcony and into the river below. Panting, she gazed down, but saw no sign of the beast. 'Welp, that bloke is dead and gone." She said, looking over at Walt and Carter. Walt smiled, "Good riddance, anyways, I'm tired so I'm going to go back inside and rest." "Good idea, we'll be in soon, but I need to talk to Sadie first.". Walt just nodded, and trudged inside. "So what is it brother dearest?". Carter looked at her with a troubled expression. "That's just it, I don't know. These attacks are becoming more frequent and more vicious. All I know, is that something big is coming." He said. "Could that something be that?" Sadie asked quietly pointing behind him. Carter looked back and saw a swirling portal, with a voice coming from inside. Not really sure what it was saying, Carter listened. It sounded like a deep, yet feminine voice. It repeated the same words over and over. This is what it said, "8 half-blood's unwilling, unknowing, ahead of time we have chosen. To beat our challenge, each worse than the last, logic and limits they must surpass. All together they must band, for the fate of the universe lies in their hands." Carter and Sadie stared at each other in confusion. "Well, might as well go through it." She sighed. "Wait, what?!" Carter said "We don't know where it leads! It could go anywhere!" "That is true, brother dearest, but unless you don't want to know why these attacks are happening, I would suggest we go through. This is our only clue as to why these monsters are acting so strangely." Sadie replied calmly, as she walked towards the glowing, purple portal. Knowing that he had no say in the matter, he followed her, as they stepped into the unknown.

 **Welp, that's it. I had a bit of writers block in this one, so I tried my best. The next chapter will introduce the elementals, so be prepared!**


End file.
